


spiders.

by fiveintheafternoon



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: One Shot, Other, funny?, its super bad, romance is not the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 13:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10278872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveintheafternoon/pseuds/fiveintheafternoon
Summary: Howdy new neighbor I know you probably don’t know my name but you smiled at me the other day and you seem pretty nice so can you please help me and kill the giant spider in my kitchen. I will gift you with food.





	

spiders 

 

There’s this guy who lives next door. He just moved in.

He seems somewhat nice. Which is good. 

He’s pretty short even though he is pretty ripped. He has yellow hair which is so bright it hurts my eyes. 

Oh, and he has a super pretty smile. It's like one of those smiles you would read about in one of those cheesy romance novel where the protag is head over heels. That's not even an exaggeration. 

Well, thank god he is nice because holy crap am i in a bad situation.

There is a spider.

A big, black, nasty spider. IN MY SHOWER. And in no way shape or form am i stepping ner that thing. It could be poisonous. I could DIE. So instead of killing it here i am. Standing in front of my neighbor’s door. He seems like a tough guy so hopefully he will kill the spider for me. That would be great.

His doorbell makes a very lovely sound. I have another neighbor who’s doorbell makes the ugliest sound you could ever hear.

Before i could finish pondering over the sounds of doorbells he comes to the door.

//--\\\

This is super awkward. He is in my bathroom, killing the spider.

The conversation didn’t go so well though. It went a little like “Howdy new neighbor I know you probably don’t know my name but you smiled at me the other day and you seem pretty nice so can you please help me and kill the giant spider in my kitchen. I will gift you with food.” So now i have a stranger in my shower, whom i owe taco bell. 

Why am i like this.


End file.
